vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124359-request-to-re-activate-old-accounts
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you needed the money back to cover life expenses, I can understand how it would feel like being forced. But in the end you made a choice (I assume for your own good!), so I think you should own that choice because if you take away the idea that you were forced into getting a refund, the rest kind of falls apart. You asked for a refund, got the refund, and lost the account. They told you this would happen and you agreed. That doesn't suggest terrible CS to me at all— I would actually say that you got pretty solid CS. It's just the one policy you don't like. Now, all that aside, if you're on Entity and play Dominion, I'd be happy to help you get back on your feet! :) Proxima Dust is my main, so if I can do much to help, feel free to ask. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Okay so you're saying you're prepared to repay to reactivate that account, as if you HAD played it, and then sort of work it out so that you'd rebought the game and you just want to combine the accounts. That sounds at least acceptable; I wouldn't have a problem with it. It's not like you aren't paying extra for the convenience (you essentially would be paying for the game twice). However, I think one of the more pressing matters here is if they even retained your character information. If they refunded the sale, they may have recycled the account completely. According to them, it wouldn't technically have existed (so it may not be an "account ban" per se, but an "account not even here anymore"). If it's possible, and you're actually just looking to essentially re-pay for your old account and ask if you can combine your two accounts into one account, that sounds like some support alchemy, but if they can make it happen I can't see a way it would hurt anyone offhand. It just doesn't seem like something they'd be able to easily do (I think your case is at least relatively rare enough that there isn't a CS click-and-forget button for this issue). | |} ---- But Support already said they CANT combine the accounts. So he now needs to decide, what's more important. The stuff he currently has, or the stuff he used to have. If he chooses the stuff he currently has, then he continues to play on his new account. If he chooses the stuff he used to have, then he needs to continue to talk to Support and see if they'll turn it back on for him. Problem lies in the fact that he has one account with no game attached that he says he wants, but has paid for the game on another account, and doesn't want to have to pay again on the first account. So he faces either another chargeback (never a good thing) on the second account and another charge on the old one, or he has to buy the game a second time on the first account IF they choose to remove the ban they put in place (that he agreed to) when he originally requested the refund. | |} ---- thats always the hardest choice. In an perfect world, the two could be combined, but sadly your choice is to pick the beta/preorder stuff or do the grind again for what you currently have. | |} ----